


Tana and Gabbie's Terrific Gamble

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fights, Fix-It, Gabbie lives, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Stabbing, Swords, Tana lives, Teamwork, Wordcount: 500-1.000, minor Tana & Gabbie friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Sometimes, it can be quite handy to have a wizard on your side.Tana and Gabbie use Merlin's magic and their own courage to defeat the dark-hearted Black Knight.An Escape the Night AU.





	Tana and Gabbie's Terrific Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still upset about the double death, so have some shenanigans.

Sometimes, it can be quite handy to have a wizard on your side.

Merlin, thankfully in one piece, shows up to the latest death challenge with a minute and a half left on the clock. "Girls." He beckons Gabbie and Tana over. "There's still hope for your futures. Come here, please, so that I may bestow my wizard's blessing upon you both."

"Are you trying to seduce us?" asks Tana, being Tana.

Gabbie shrugs nonchalantly. "Look, if it'll save our lives, I'm down."

"I'm down too," Tana decides as she abandons her half-finished puzzle. "I was just wondering if I should've shaved."

Poor Merlin clearly has absolutely no idea what they're on about.

Once Tana and Gabbie have joined Merlin, he places one hand on each girl's head and recites a spell (which, once again, sounds oddly like a nonsense Lil Wayne song). The Pin-Up Girl and the Hollywood Star glow greenish-pink for a moment as the spell takes effect.

"There," says Merlin. "Now the Black Knight cannot harm you."

"Oh, really?" Gabbie grins at the wizard. "Nice! Thanks, Merlin!"

Tana, however, is more cautious. "We gotta hurry," she mutters to herself, running back to the puzzle she was working on. "I heard the guys say something about how they were gonna come get us if we take too long with this crap, and I don't want anyone to get—"

She doesn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before the green light of protection disappears.

_"Fuck,_ he's coming back," frets Gabbie. "Tana, finish those puzzles for me while I distract him, got it? You're better at this anyway."

"But what if you—"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as long as Merlin isn't full of shit."

Right on cue, the Black Knight appears. "There's nothing protecting you now!" he bellows into the cold night air, his sword (or giant knife, whatever you want to call it) poised to strike. He swiftly marches toward the girls.

"Gabbie! Tana!" shouts Alex, having just shown up along with the rest of the group.

"Hey, asshole!" Gabbie steps right into the Black Knight's path, blocking his way to Tana, who's just finished the third puzzle and is scrambling to complete the last one. "You want me? Come get me! But you're _gonna_ die a coward!"

The Black Knight's face twists into a demented scowl at the sight of the woman he held hostage fifteen minutes ago. He grabs her and attempts to stab her to death.

Attempts.

But thanks to Merlin's magic, his sword refuses to so much as graze Gabbie's pink dress. The Black Knight screeches in frustration. Gabbie laughs in his arms.

Justine scrunches her face. "What the..."

"I think I'm done!" shouts Tana as a rock opens up.

DeStorm and Tim start clapping for the girls like dedicated fans at a sporting match.

The Black Knight tosses his useless sword aside and begins to drag a still-laughing Gabbie away. "Your magic won't be enough to protect you forever, sweetling," he snarls menacingly. "After such insolence, you'll be _begging_ for death before I'm through with you!"

"Halt!" Merlin steps out of hiding. "Take your churlish hands off that maiden, you dark-hearted villain! And you call yourself a knight?"

"You couldn't even save your king, old man," chuckles the Black Knight. "You haven't a hope of defeating me!"

Merlin steps forward, about to attack, but he changes his mind once he notices that Tana has already downed the tears of the Lady of the Lake. "You're right. I can't." He smiles. "But _she_ can."

Whereupon Tana pulls Excalibur out of the stone.

"Kick his ass, Tana!" whoops Bretman.

Rosanna cocks her head. "Guys, does this mean that Tana's the king of Britannia?"

"Aw." Colleen frowns. _"I_ wanted to be king."

Tana screams _"Let her go!"_ and charges at the Black Knight, who's forced to drop Gabbie in order to dodge the Pin-Up Girl's (admittedly amateur) swordsmanship. The freed Hollywood Star takes the opportunity to pick up the Black Knight's abandoned sword and whack him over the head with it. This doesn't hurt him, but it does disorient him long enough for Tana to deliver the finishing blow.

Everyone cheers.

"That's for Camelot," King Tana proclaims over her fallen foe. She grabs the key from him. "And that's for me and Gabbie!"

Gabbie runs to her now-royal friend and hugs the living daylights out of her. "Thanks for helping me out back there," she murmurs in a voice too soft for anyone but Tana to hear. "You're already my favorite king."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Gabbie." Tana returns the hug, then raises her voice a little so that she's audible to the rest of the group. "I, King Tana, hereby choose Gabbie as my Royal Advisor, because I'm not smart enough to not have one of those. Also, Britannia is now Britana, because I said so."

No one has any objections.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might've been my favorite They Save Themselves installment to write so far.


End file.
